Girl Crush
by TheBansheeQueen
Summary: Maybe Jade's hate for Tori was just an act? A build up of walls to cover up the truth? Jade/Tori.
1. Girl Crush

**Title: **Girl Crush  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** K+  
**Description:**Maybe Jade's hate for Tori was just an act? A build up of walls to cover up the truth?

**Warning:**This is a Jade/Tori oneshot. If you have an issue with Tori/Jade or any other girl/girl then please move on to the next story, do not leave negative comments. People have their own opinion, I always ship Jade/Beck, but I like to.. I dunno. Explore my boundaries? Hehe. I just like to write other things then just Beck/Jade.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Victorious.

* * *

_**Girl Crush**_

Why did Jade hate her? What had she honestly ever done to Jade to make the girl threaten her, and glare at her as if she was going to like.. Throw a bomb or something at Tori?

Okay, so she had rubbed up on Beck. BUT she spilled coffee on him! On accident! It wasn't like she had been all 'whoops!' and purposely dumped hot coffee on the guy, possibly burnt him, just to be all 'Omg, now I'm going to rub my hands all over you!' because honestly.. If she was a guy and some chick purposely burnt the shit out of her chest and stomach just to flirt with him.. Well, she wouldn't be all that interested.

And okay, so she kissed him the first day of school. IT was just acting! It wasn't like she was holding a gun to Beck's head and going 'Kiss me or I'll blow your brains out!' she wouldn't do that, she wasn't that kind of girl.

But none of thoes things should give Jade a reason to hate her. Be upset with her maybe, but not hate her.

Why was Tori thinking all this through her head? Cuz apparently she had done something wrong again to get Jade mad at her. But who were we joking? When was Jade not mad at her or seemingly annoyed with her? Tori would have just avoided Jade in the beginning if she annoyed her this much, but that was hard to do when Tori sometimes enjoyed hanging out with Cat. And Beck seemed to enjoy Tori's friendship. So Tori and Jade were stuck with each other.

She groaned, sliding further into her seat on her couch in the living room. All this thinking was getting her more stressed out then school already had gotten her. They had gotten scripts for a new play, and Tori had been lucky enough to get the female lead. But, her luck had run out when that lead seemed to be the same lead that Jade had been going for.

The rest of the school was mostly of her checking around corners nervously for whatever revenge Jade had planned. Jade wouldn't just walk away knowing this. When she had gotten the lead for Steamboat Suzy, Jade had found some revenge. Poor Tori couldn't do the play due to giving Robbie 3 pints of blood. THAT was a lot of blood! And it hadn't been till later that she had found out that Jade had been one of the reasons she had to give another pint!

What did she do to Jade?

She brought her hands to her head, groaning as she dramatically fell onto her side on the couch, before rolling completely off the couch. She wasn't looking forward to the next few days for the play rehearsal. It just meant more of threats from Jade, and somehow she was either not going to end up going to the play or she would go and just live the rest of her life jumping at every loud noise.

Her pearphone buzzed in her pocket, and her hand reached to grab it. Pulling it out, she looked onto the number on the Caller ID. Andre, she wondered what he wanted.

"Hello?" she greeted into the phone.

He was going off about the play, asking her if he could come to her house to help her rehearse her lines. She nodded her head, though it wasn't like he could hear her nodding, so she told him yes. Hopefully rehearsing with Andre would take her mind off of Jade hating her so much.

She heard him say 'we'll be over there in 10'. What did he mean by we'll? She opened her mouth, stuttering as she tried to ask him just what he meant by that, but he had already hung up.

She made another groan, just as her sister was loudly coming down the stairs.

"Tori! What are you doing on the floor?" Trina asked her sister, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh ya know.. Just, admiring how nice mom cleans up the place." Tori told her

Trina made a face like she was really considering if her and Tori were even related, before shrugging it off and moving into the kitchen. She started humming, rocking her body around as if she was having some kind of sizure as she looked into the fridge for something.

Tori's eyebrows raised as she watched her sister. And she was definitely considering if her and Trina were even related.

"Whats in the container here?" Trina asked pulling something out of the fridge.

She showed the container to Tori, and Tori strained her eyes a bit to look at the contents that were inside the container. She really wasn't sure what was in it.

"I guess left overs from last night." she replied.

"Gross." Trina said before moving over to the trash can, opening it and then dumping whatever was in the container, into the trash.

"Trina!" Tori gasped

"What?" Trina asked before placing the container into the fridge

"You know, theres a reason mom keeps left overs in the fridge." Tori said as she walked into the kitchen.

Trina shrugged her shoulders, like she really cared why their mom kept stuff in the fridge. All she knew was that it was gross looking, her nor Tori knew what it was, and Trina needed something to hold ketchup in.

Tori watched her wash out the container, before pulling a bottle of ketchup out of the fridge.

"What are you doing now?" Tori asked Trina

"I'm going to eat this ketchup like soup, what does it look like I'm doing?" her sister replied

Tori watched her squeeze all of the ketchup out of the bottle and into the container. Gross, what was she really going to do with all that ketchup? She watched Trina move over to the table, pushing her hair back and setting the container onto the table.

"Would you time me Tori?" Trina asked.

"How long?" Tori questioned as she walked over and sat down

"5 minutes." Trina told her

"You can't hold your breath for 5 minutes!" Tori rolled her eyes

"Watch me." Trina said taking a deep breath, and then shoving her face into the ketchup.

Tori leaned her head back, groaning as she started to time Trina. Either Trina would come up before 5 minutes, or she would.. Drown in ketchup? Could that even happen?

She gave a sigh of relief though when the doorbell rang. Trina's head shot out of the container, flinging ketchup everywhere as she looked into the direction of the door.

"Why do your annoying friends always have to show up when I'm busy?" Trina snapped at Tori.

"Sorry they don't keep track of when your doing gross stuff." Tori said standing up.

She made her way to the door, she was hoping Andre only brought like.. People in the play, or some kids who would atleast chase Trina out of the kitchen. She heard her sister grumble and huff as she tossed the container of ketchup into the sink. Tori was afraid to see the trail of ketchup that followed her sister as she stormed up the stairs yelling something.

"Heeey Tori." Andre greeted when she answered the door.

She gave an annoyed groan when she saw the company he brought with him. It was their little group, which of course, consisted of Jade.

"Well, hello to you too." Robbie commented to her groan

"Sorry, c'mon in guys." she opened the door wider to allow them all to walk inside.

"Tori you got a little something on your arm." Cat stated as she pointed to Tori's right arm.

Raising an eyebrow, Tori looked to where Cat had pointed.

"Did you murder someone Vega?" Jade asked with a smirk and raising her eyebrow.

Cat had pointed out a small splatter of ketchup that must have hit her when Trina had pulled her face out of the ketchup. She rolled her eyes to what Jade said, making her way to the kitchen for a napkin to wipe the ketchup off her arm. She hadn't been wrong when she looked at the floor and saw the globs of ketchup that moved out of the kitchen, past the piano and up the stairs.

"One time, my brother murdered someone." Cat muttered out from where she stood.

Everyones eyes turned to Cat when she said that, and she innocently looked back at everyone else.

"Who did your brother murder?" Beck asked as he wrapped his arm around Jade's waist.

"I'm not sure. He was walking home one night, and it was dark and someone jumped out of this alley and yelled 'Boo!' at my brother. And he said he got scared and grabbed this sharp piece of glass off the ground and -"

"Alright! So what do you guys want?" Tori cut off Cat, not wanting to hear the rest of the story.

"We just thought we'd come run lines with you." Andre said with a smile.

"Ya, run lines of a play you shouldn't be in." Jade stated with a fake smile, tilting her head as she looked at Tori.

And THIS was just what Tori was thinking about earlier! What did she ever do to Jade!

"Jade." Beck said sternly as he looked at her.

"What? I'm just saying. Her audition was horrible." Jade said with a shrug, looking back at Beck

That had started up a small bicker between the two, which caused the rest of the group to sigh. They always fought over the smallest of things, though a voice in Tori's head did tell her that this one kinda was her fault.. Wait how was it her fault? She didn't tell the teacher to pick her!

"LETS just run lines." Beck said, turning his attention back to everyone else.

Jade rolled her eyes, and Tori watched her walk out of Beck's arms. She wanted to see where she'd go, but her eyes moved away from Jade when Andre asked her which part of the play she wanted to go over. She blinked, she didn't even have her script with her, and she definitely did not know all her lines yet.

"My scripts in my bag, let me go get it." she said before rushing up the stairs to her room.

She quickly found out where Jade had dissapeared off to though.

"Um.. Hi, Jade?" she was confused when she walked into her room to find Jade in there.

The dark haired girl looked over to Tori, a picture frame held into her hands. Tori could see stuff shuffled around on her desk, showing that Jade had been rummaging through her stuff.

"You have a lot of.. Things, up here." Jade said with a smirk that sent shivers down Tori's spine.

"Um.. Thanks?" Tori walked over to where Jade stood, taking the picture frame out of Jade's hand.

It was a picture of the group at the beach, she wasn't sure who had taken it. Tori was smiling in the picture, splashing water up at Andre and Cat. Robbie sat on the beach, Rex between his legs as he watched the group in the water. And Jade and Beck were snuggled up on a beach towel.

"Why are you up here?" Tori asked as she set the frame back where it originally was.

Jade picked something else up, it was a small glass figurine of a ballerina that Tori's mother had gotten her for Christmas like.. 7 years ago? She turned her back to Jade as she walked over to her disgarded bag on the floor. There was a crashing noise heard, and at first she thought it came from Trina's room. But turning back to look at Jade, she saw the glass figurine was now smashed into pieces, and blood was dripping from Jade's hand.

"Jade?" Tori cried out as she quickly moved to where the girl stood.

What had happened? Tori was sure it couldn't have been that fragile to break? Right? Her hands took Jade's, prying the broken ballerina out of Jade's hand and looking at the tiny shards of glass in her palm and fingers. The glass hadn't gone far, so there was no need for stitches. That made Tori sigh in relief. But still.. What happened?

"I can't do this Tori." she heard Jade whisper

She raised an eyebrow.. She couldn't do what? Stand in Tori's room? Was her room that annoying to Jade or something.

"Well, you came up here. No one told you to." Tori told her as she pulled the shards out of Jade's hand.

"Not this you idiot!" Jade snapped, pulling her hand away from Tori.

"Then what?" Tori asked looking at her face

And then their lips were pressed together. Tori's eyes were wide in confusion. Jade hated her.. Right? So then why was she kissing her. And the bigger thing was.. Why wasn't Tori pushing her away?

Jade's uncut hand was cupping Tori's cheek, and Tori's arms had moved around Jade's neck, running her fingers through her dark hair. This wasn't happening right? This was just.. Just a dream? And Tori would wake up the next day, go to school and get threatened.

She jumped in surprise when Jade's teeth had lightly bit at Tori's bottom lip, causing her mouth to open with a gasp. That was enough though for Jade's tounge to slide inside Tori's mouth, fighting with Tori's own tounge.

Jade was kissing her.. Literally kissing her?

Finally they pulled away for air, and Tori was panting. She reached up to her bottom lip, the metalic taste in her mouth told her that even though it wasn't painful, Jade had caused her lip to bleed. Jade's eyes were watching her, waiting for whatever reaction Tori was going to give. Would she freak out? Would she just awkwardly move out of the room as if it hadn't happened?

"I.." Tori started

She honestly wasn't sure what to say. She was utterly confused, but something had made her kiss Jade back. And there was that feeling in her stomach.. It was like.. Tiny wings brushing against the insides of her stomach?

"If you didn't like it I can just-" Jade started, motioning her hand towards the doorway

"No.. I just.." Tori moved to sit on the end of her bed.

Jade had just kissed her. Jade freaking West had just kissed her, and she hadn't pushed her away. She hadn't.. Hadn't even thought about Beck, Jade's boyfriend who was downstairs waiting for them. She hadn't thought about anything but the way Jade's mouth felt against hers. The mix of mint and coffee on her tounge when she had slid her tounge into her mouth.

Jade's arms were limp at her side, and she was trying to be patient as she waited for Tori's respond. She had felt Tori kiss back, but was that just a reflex? Had the girl been so deprived of being kissed that she'd respond to any kiss right now?

"Maybe I should just.. Leave you alone." Jade said

Tori looked up, she wasn't sure what to say. Part of her wanted to say no, to tell Jade to stay with her until she could come up with a respond. But another part of her was saying yes, that maybe Jade should go back downstairs to her boyfriend, and they could act like nothing happened.

"M-maybe.." Tori said, but it sounded emotionless, as if she was so out of it she wasn't even sure where or what she was doing anymore.

"Just.. Give me your reply tomorrow?" Jade questioned.

Tori's eyes met with Jade's. Jade seemed so different to her now, she seemed.. Not as evil? She looked like probably the Jade Beck got to see alone. The Jade who let all her walls fall and for people to actually see the true girl behind all the dark clothing and the nasty attitude.

"Okay." Tori replied.

* * *

So. What do you guys think? It's kinda different for me to work on, I've never done anything that was girl/girl or guy/guy.. Well, not written down and actually submitted that is. But I mean, I'm not sure. As much as I love Beck/Jade, I sometimes enjoy the thought of if Tori/Jade happened. I mean, I'm pretty sure it never would happen. But still, I like the thought of the two's personalities together and how a relationship between the two would be.


	2. CH2, Maybe

**A/N:** So, you guys are AMAZING. Like, I really did plan for this to be a oneshot and end off right there. But I got some nice feedback on it like, you guys don't know how happy you make me when I go to my email and see like 14 notifications on either alerts, or favorites, or reviews on my stories. So here is another part to Girl Crush BUT this is where I end it, no more! Hehe, I will do more Tori/Jade in the future.

* * *

_**CH2, Maybe?**_

Honestly.. The next few days that went by had been almost a blur to Tori. And most of it was spent on either trying or failing at avoiding Jade. Whenever she saw the dark haired beauty all she could think of was the awkward kiss in her bedroom. It had happened so sudden and so ... GAH. What was Tori suppose to do?

Not long after the group had left the night Jade kissed her, Tori of course posted something up on her Slap page. When did she not update people on the weirdness that was her life.

_'I don't know how I should be feeling! UGH! I just wish I could turn back time'_

And of course her emotion she had put up when she had posted that up, was Jaded. She had gotten a few replies, one from Robbie of course who had commented that sometimes he wished he could turn back time as well. In which Jade commented telling Robbie that he shouldn't have been born at all. Which caused Rex to comment back agreeing to what Jade said, and Cat commenting going off about how her brother somehow thought he broke time.

Her group of friends were.. Well, different. Sometimes she wondered what it was that made her hang out with most of them. But.. They had been her first friends at Hollywood Arts.. And this was a school for talented people.. And you never know, some talented people have well.. Problems.

AGH! But she was going off , she had tried or failed at avoiding Jade. She just wanted a few days to think about the kiss and the reply she was going to give Jade. She knew the girl was.. Impatient, and was surprised when she hadn't asked her the day after the kiss for her reply. And it was even more surprising the day AFTER that, when she still did not ask her.

Maybe she thought to herself later that night that she didn't like kissing Tori? Maybe she just wanted to act like the kiss between them never happened?

Tori's brain was a mess of different questions as she stood in kind of a daze in front of her locker. She hadn't even noticed Andre and Cat walk over and greet her. And it had taken them multiple times of saying her name until she finally was brought out of her daze.

"TORI!" Andre had screamed.

"What? Who? I didn't do anything!" she jumped, looking around her wildly.

"You okay Tori?" Cat asked running her fingers through her red hair.

"Ya... I think so." Tori replied nodding her head.

"You've been really different since that day we went over and rehearsed lines with you." Andre said

"I have?" Tori blinked, looking at him innocently.

She knew she was acting different, more.. On edge. Waiting for Jade to jump out of nowhere to ask her or to plant another surprise kiss on her. She felt weird for acting so different around her friends, but if she had told them what Jade had did she didn't want Jade to murder her. Or for her and Beck to get into some fight because of her telling people of the kiss. Because as far as she knew.. Well, Beck and Jade were still a thing.

"One time, my brother decided to live his life different. He colored his hair green and went around with a fake moustache on." Cat giggled, thinking of her brother with green hair and a moustache.

Andre and Tori both raised their eyebrows as they looked at Cat. They honestly were afraid to meet her brother... He sounded really, well.. A lot like another Cat. And they could only handle one Cat, they didn't want to be around two Cat's.

"We should get to Sikowitz class." Andre said to the two girls.

"Kay kay!" Cat giggled before skipping her way towards the crazy teachers classroom, Tori and Andre following after.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Robbie greeted when Cat, Andre and Tori had walked into the room.

Tori was on edge as soon as she walked into the classroom, her eyes quickly scanning the room for black hair with multi-colored streaks and thoes piercing blue eyes. When she hadn't spotted Jade, or Beck, she relaxed a little. She wasn't sure where the two were, but she didn't care right now as she went to take a seat by Robbie.

"Wheres Sikowitz?" Cat questioned when she sat in a chair on the other side of the classroom.

"Probably getting coconuts or something." Andre shrugged, sitting in a chair close to Tori and Robbie.

"That guy is coo coo for coconuts.." Cat said before laughing hysterically.

When all eyes turned to her she was busy holding herself as she laughed, stomping her feet lightly on the ground.

"Get it, coo coo for coconuts.. Like that commercial 'coo coo for coacoa puffs'?" she said and then burst into more laughter.

Tori gave a nervous laugh, turning to look back to the stage as the class waited for their psycho teacher. They were honestly use to Sikowitz being late for class, and thats probably what was keeping Beck and Jade from showing up.. Unless they hadn't shown up for school at all. Tori lifted her eyebrows in thought.. She hadn't heard any greeting from Beck this morning..

Maybe they weren't at school?

She shrugged, that would only make her less jumpy. She wouldn't have to wait for Jade to come out and either ask her about the kiss or act like it didn't happen. But Tori still thought about it.. And her cheeks flushed a little when she thought about it. NO! Tori Vega couldn't be blushing at the thought of Jade kissing her! Jade was a vicious girl that hated Tori!

She gave a groan, bringing her hands up to hold onto her head. Robbie and Andre both looked at her, both curious as to what it was that was making their favorite girl groan and act like she had been waiting for a bus to come out and hit her or something.

"Hows your day been Toray?" Andre asked, reaching up to pat one of his best friends arm.

She tilted her head in her hands, looking back to her friend. Her day? Well.. Besides jumping at every loud stomp or slam or what sounded like glass breaking.. Her day was fine.. Right?

"It was.. Ya know.. Alright." she said with a shrug.

"The plays in 2 days Tori. You excited for it?" Robbie asked leaning forward as he half whispered that out. Why was he whispering about it?

"Why are you whispering?" Andre asked, mocking Robbie as he also leaned forward and whispered his question.

"Well, we all know Jade's upset Tori got the lead." Robbie said looking around, as if the mention of her name would make her appear and yell at him.

"And?" Andre gestured to the fact Jade was not in the classroom.

"He's afraid to get beat up by another girl!" Rex said with a chuckle

Robbie looked at his puppet, yelling out a 'Rex!' with what the puppet had said. Tori gave a small chuckle, but she was still a little curious that Jade wasn't there, and she did know Jade was upset with Tori getting the lead. Was that why Jade had kissed her? But then why would have the kiss seemed so.. Heated? As if Jade was kissing Beck instead of Tori.

They all jumped when something jumped into the window and did a dramatic roll across the stage. There was Sikowitz in all his.. Hobo like? Glory. With coconut in hand and a large grin across his face he looked to all his students.

"Well, I see a bunch of bright and excited faces. Everyone ready for what daddy Sikowitz is going to be teaching today?" he asked his class.

He got a bunch of murmered replies, Cat's answer of 'Yay a surprise!' was the only respond that didn't sound bored to death. He walked over to ruffle up Cat's colorful hair before he hopped onto the stage in the room. He had taken notice of the two chairs that were missing two of his students, before looking over the other faces of his students.

"First of all... Tori!" he pointed to her.

"Sikowitz!" she pointed back at him.

"Are you ready for your big performance?" he questioned her.

It wasn't a surprise that Sikowitz hadn't also taken notice to Tori's more jumpy reaction to things outside class, and sometimes inside class. And whenever Jade had said or answered to something in class, weather it be directed towards Tori or someone else, he had noticed his students face heat up when she heard Jade's voice.. Did his little Tori Vega have a secret?

"I-I think so?" Tori replied looking nervous.

"Well don't think! Be prepared, be excited, but don't think!" Sikowitz ordered

"I-I'll stop thinking?" Tori seemed confused

"Now! Who here has a dirty little secret?" Sikowitz directed towards his class.

Most of his students looked around, did their teacher want them to tell him secrets? They were confused. Cat giggled in her seat, and started talking about something else on her brother. Andre was about to ask Sikowitz what he meant, when the door opened and Jade, with Beck's arm loosely slung around her shoulders, walked into the room.

"Ah, Jade! Beck! What are your most dirtiest secrets?" he questioned the two.

Jade rolled her eyes when she took a seat, Beck not too far behind as he took the seat next to her. Tori was on edge again, she felt sweat beading between her breasts as she turned a little to watch Jade from the corner of her eyes.

"I don't have any secrets." Beck replied to Sikowitz with a smirk.

"Oh your no fun Beck!" Sikowitz waved his hand as if shooing a fly away from him. He then turned his attention onto Jade.

"Do you really want to know?" she asked with an amused smirk.

Everyones eyes widened, and they seriously hoped that Sikowitz wasn't serious on what her dirtiest secret was. All the students minds were ablaze. Had she murdered someone? Was she some great decent of Satan himself? and then there was Tori, hoping and praying to God that Jade did not tell everyone about the kiss as if it had been the latest gossip.

"Oh second thought, I don't.." Sikowitz quickly backed off, before turning his attention to Tori.

"Tori!" he yelled

She groaned, why Sikowitz.. WHY?

"What is your dirtiest secret?" he questioned her.

And then all eyes were on her.

She was nervous.. What was she going to reply? Everyone knew most things about her. And things they didn't know she was sure Trina had blabbed out. She licked at her lips, her mouth feeling really dry as she thought to herself.

"Why are we trying to find out peoples secrets?" Andre asked, trying to save his best girl friend of the question.

"Well. As celebrities you must get use to people trying to snoop into your business." Sikowitz slid his hands behind his back as he paced across the stage.

"They will try to find out your.. Dirty laundry.. Per say." Sikowitz chuckled

"So what.. We're just suppose to tell everyone-"

"I kissed Jade!" Tori had blurted out

The room was quiet.. And somewhere Tori was sure she heard a cockroach or something playing the worlds smallest violin. All eyes were on her as everyone took in what it was Tori had just said. She kissed Jade? Sikowitz was giving what almost seemed like a triumphant grin as he raised his eyebrow at Tori.

Tori was afraid to turn and see what Jade's face was like, or Beck's for that matter. So she had lied a little and said that she had been the one who kissed Jade, but she was sure if she had yelled out that Jade had kissed her well.. Robbie wouldn't have to be worried about Jade murdering him. Because Tori would be the first on her list to go.

"Jaaaade." Sikowitz turned his attention to Jade.

Her eyes were on Tori, but they quickly moved away when the teacher had said her name. She had felt Beck's arm tighten around her when Tori had yelled out she kissed Jade. Beck was not much the jealous type, but at the thought of Tori.. And Jade?

"What?" she snapped at Sikowitz.

"Is it true? Did our little Tori Vega give you a big smooch?" he asked sitting down on the stage so that he was almost eye level with Jade.

"We are actors in here right? And doesn't Tori's play involve her in kissing someone?" Jade asked tilting her head and raising an eyebrow at Sikowitz.

Beck's grip loosened, and it felt as if people were giving out sighs of relief. Sikowitz chuckled, why would Tori be on edge if they had only kissed to go over Tori's rehearsal.

"True you are Jade." he said standing back up.

Tori gave out a sigh, glad all eyes weren't on her anymore. But why had Jade denied it? Was she trying to save Tori's ass or something? Trying to act like it hadn't happened at all?

* * *

"Are you an idiot?" Jade had snapped as she drug Tori into the janitors closet.

"It's not nice to call people names.." Tori muttered out.

They had finished up Sikowitz class, and after losing Beck by asking for coffee, Jade had quickly grabbed Tori by the wrist and drug her in the small room. She crossed her arms, watching Tori who was watching her with pink cheeks.

"God are you a virgin or something? Stop with the blushing over a kiss!" Jade yelled.

"Well how do you think I feel about it? And you just denied it in there!" Tori said, motioning her hands back towards where they had just come from.

"So what? Did you want everyone to know that I kissed you. And you kissed me back?" Jade asked.

"W-well no.. But I-... Sikowitz just.. And I was.." Tori was spitting out whatever words came to her head.

"I didn't want anyone to know until I found out your answer.." Jade told her.

"Oh.." Tori hated to say she felt a little.. Let down that Jade wanted to hide their kiss..

Wait? Why did she feel like that! She didn't care about the kiss! Jade had Beck! She leaned against the door of the janitors closet, watching Jade. She honestly had to say that.. Here right now.. She wanted to reach over to Jade.. Take her face in her hands and..

"WAH!" Tori screamed when she pictured herself kissing Jade in her head.

Jade's eyebrows narrowed in confusion as she watched Tori freak out over something. The girl tried to back more away from Jade, but it was hard when the door was behind her and the doorknob was digging into her back.

"So.. Your answer?" Jade questioned.

"What answer?" Tori asked back

"To the kiss you idiot!" Jade yelled

Tori sighed. She looked at Jade. Fully taking her in this time. Tori admitted that Jade was pretty, and maybe if she hadn't been so mean to Tori in the beginning of their school year then she maybe could have formed a crush on her earlier in the school year. But she had Beck.. And Beck was a close friend of Tori's.

"What about Beck?" she asked

"Beck's open to it as long as we have a threesome." Jade said bluntly, as if it seemed just like going outside and riding a bike or soemthing.

"Wait.. So your-"

"I love Beck.. I always will Tori. But I like you too.. You don't have to say yes." Jade crossed her arms.

Tori sighed. She didn't feel comfortable with some threesome with Beck. Plus, Jade was jealous enough with just having Beck. How jealous would she be if she had both Tori AND Beck. As much as Tori enjoyed the kiss, she couldn't do that to Beck weather he said he was alright with it or not.

"I can't do that to Beck-"

Jade found a grin on her face, and Tori seemed even more confused. Soon Jade was doubled over with laughter, and Tori could make out her saying things like 'I can't' and 'you fell for it'. Now she was even more confused.

"I'm an actress for a reason Tori. I lied about the threesome." she told her standing straight again.

"O-oh.." Tori felt a sigh of relief go through her.

But still.. Could she do that to Beck. He was in love with Jade, she saw it from the way he looked at her, and the way she looked back at him. Could she throw away something like that for Tori.. Who wasn't even sure if she wanted to be with Jade or a guy?

"I do.. Want to be with you Jade." Tori said

"But?" Jade questioned, feeling that there was a but in that sentence.

"But.. I see the way you look at Beck. It's different the way you look at me. And I don't even know if I.. Like girls. I don't want to ruin that for both of us." she took a step forward, cupping Jade's face in her hands.

Jade's eyes looked into Tori's. And Tori found herself leaning forward. Their lips met, it was kind of hesitant from Tori, but when Jade slid her hand to the back of Tori's head and forced her lips closer to hers, it went much smoother. She was running her fingers through Jade's dark locks, surprised at how soft Jade's hair felt. She could taste mint and coffee again on Jade's tounge when this time Tori slid her tounge into Jade's mouth.

She would admit that kissing Jade felt amazing. But she wasn't a cruel friend. She wouldn't ruin a relationship between two- one of her friends- maybe two? Over the fact that she wasn't sure if she liked girls.. If she was definitely straight for guys.. Or if maybe she was just in between.

She pulled away before Jade could finish sliding her hands under Tori's shirt, and trying not to seem too awkward, Tori opened the janitors closet and smiled at Jade. Jade rolled her eyes, smirking as she walked out of the room and went to go look for Beck.

Neither of them realized the janitor who had been trying to sleep in the closet. Who now, with a hard on had to fix his issue brought on by watching two gorgeous teenage girls making out.

* * *

Not all that sure how I felt on the ending. Anywho, I'm not making Girl Crush more chapters then this! I had only planned on the one chapter, not two. I will assure everyone that liked it though that I will be doing future Jori, I do like the interesting chemisty between them. But I did promise someone I'd keep to a 3 story limit. So many when I finish up Till There Was You I'll work on something Jade/Tori. But for now the only Jade/Tori I'll be working on will be oneshots. Maybe something more then just making out once I try to figure out how to write.. Girl/girl porn? That sounded really awkward coming out.. Just that I've never really thought on how to write that out. I've thought of it.. Just not really.. Sure how to be descriptive on it like I can with a guy and a girl? Gah, ya know what I mean!


End file.
